


One Question

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Secret Relationship, Silly, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no civil war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stressed out Tony informs the paparazzi, and a very big fan, of the latest news in the Avengers after a frustrating meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a gif I found. --> https://38.media.tumblr.com/8f713752acf3213ddee3b9a8ec64ce0f/tumblr_inline_o09k8dYaUs1tud7od_500.gif  
> It also fills the SWP of "Flash" and a CAH card my brother found that said "a crowd of paparazzi" ... so yeah.
> 
> Mostly just 2am silly-goof stuff my mind comes up with. Hope you enjoy.

Just for once, just once, Tony wanted to leave the tower and not be bombarded by paparazzi. He was stressed out with Avengers responsibilities and he had, once again, forgotten to take his anti-anxiety medication when he woke up. The last thing he wanted was strangers asking personal questions and shoving cameras in his face.

As he exited the Avengers Tower he slipped on a pair of all black sunglasses to help with the blinding flash of cameras. Pepper walked out behind him with a false smile on her face, pretending for the camera, covering up her frustration; for once, the frustration wasn’t the result of something Tony did. The driver to a simple dark grey car opened the rear door and as Tony was about to climb inside Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You have to answer at least one question, Tony.” Her voice was soft but stern. She stepped behind him, putting him in the paparazzi spotlight.

“One question” Tony informed the camera yielding strangers. ‘Mr. Stark’ was the only thing he or Pepper could hear for a full two minutes.

Behind the shield of his dark sunglasses, Tony scanned the crowd, picking the youngest one he saw. “You!” He announced, pointing at a, most likely, ten-year-old boy holding a Captain America notebook and pen. The child gasped in surprise and squeaked in excitement. Many others, including Pepper, awed at the boy. “What’s your name, buddy?” Tony asked while taking the out-stretched notebook and pen. 

“Jamie” The boy replied confidently. Tony signed the piece of paper the notebook was opened to and handed it back to Jamie; who immediately clutched it to his chest.

“Well Jamie, what’s your question for me?” Tony couldn’t help but gush at the small child in front of him.

Jamie’s cheeks filled with pinkish-red, “Are you and Captain America… dating?” The paparazzi looked to Tony to answer.

“Nope,” Tony started with a smirk “We’re married.” applause and gasps could be heard, but the sound that stuck out the most was Jamie’s cheer of pure joy.

“Will you take a picture with me?” Tony asked the overjoyed as other paparazzi tried to take his attention away from Jamie. The child nodded repeatedly, Tony handed his personal cell to Pepper to take the picture. She awed at the two and snapped many pictures. After she was done Pepper stepped towards Jamie and got his contact information so Tony could send the pictures to him. Before turning back to the open car door Tony hugged Jamie, informing him that he would be receiving the pictures; and Steve would see the pictures later that night. 

Tony, after climbing into the car, after Pepper, opened the window and said this, “It’s Stark-Rogers now.”


End file.
